Generations Of Love
by Princess dogooder
Summary: What happens when the son of Javert falls in love with the daughter of Jean Valjean? How did all of this happen in the first place? AU
1. Soft Is An Option

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables and credit goes to Lucky for being my beta reader

* * *

**Javert's point of view**

People look at me and they see a hard headed monster who only cares for following the letter of the law. I do have a soft side. I am a widower with a newborn baby. My wife died giving our child life. I loved my wife and my daughter is no less dear to me. But I am also a police inspector and I am the head at the facility I work in. Soft is not an option.

Today something happened that had never happened before. I doubt if it will ever happen again. A female prisoner was brought into me. Her name was Raquel Pontmercy. She was her because she had stolen from the apothecary. She had a 10 year sentence. She was brought to see me because she stole an apple from the guard.

_Javert looked up as Raquel was dragged into his office. He took note that she wasn't putting up much resistance. Donation Briel, the guard bringing her in explained the situation. Javert nodded. He brought out her file along with the whip._

_"Take a seat," he told the prisoner._

_Timidly she sat down and offered no argument._

_"Your file says you are here because you stole from the apothecary," he said looking at the file in front of him._

_"Oui, monsieur," she said, "I had no alternative."_

_"You had no alternative? I'd be interested in an explanation."_

_"My daughter, Fleurette was very ill with the same illness that caused my husband to pass away. She needed medication and the apothecary was closed. I had no other course so I left her and my infant son, Marius with my sister and broke into the apothecary. I stole the apple because I was hungry... and didn't think it was a big deal."_

For some reason I believed this woman's story. There was something about her that was different from the other prisoners. She seemed soft, unhardened and almost maternal.

_"Yes well I am sorry for your situation," Javert said, "But be that as it may there are rules and those rules have to be followed."_

_"I know and I am prepared to accept any punishment you feel is appropriate," she said softly._

_"I... suppose I could let you off with a warning THIS TIME," he said, "But do not find yourself in this situation again. It will not end well for you."_

_She thanked him and started to rise._

_"Are you still hungry?" he asked, "I was about to partake in some lunch. Perhaps we could share it."_

_"That is very kind of you monsieur," she said sitting down._

_"Tell me about your children," he asked her._

When I asked her about Fleurette and Marius her eyes lit up. She loved her children more then her own lives.

_"Fleurette is the older one. She is an angel. She's well behaved and polite. She's responsible and she's only 4 years old."_

_"What about your boy," Javert asked._

_"He's five weeks old," she said, "and he is the brightest baby you'd ever meet."_

_"I have a five week old," Javert said, "Her name is Gabrielle and I would believe she is in fact the brightest baby ever."_

_"Marius always turns his head when you say his name," Raquel said_

We ended up talking for hours. I really enjoyed this girl's company. In other circumstances I could see her and I becoming really good friends... but she's an inmate for crying out loud.

_"I just hope my children know I love them," Raquel said softly._

_"You really miss them don't you," Javert asked._

_"Well, I imagine you would miss Gabrielle if you couldn't see her for 10 years," Raquel replied._

There was no bitterness in her voice. There was no hidden meaning in her voice. She was simply saying it the way it was.

_"Of course I would," Javert replied._

It was at that moment I happened to glance up at the clock on the wall. It indicated it was half past 3 o'clock.

_"Well," Javert said, "I enjoyed our conversation but it's time for you to return to your cell." "Oui, monsieur," Raquel said softly offering no resistance._

_She rose and fell into step with him._

_"Who watches your little one when you're here?" Raquel asked._

_He shared with her that he was a widower._

_"Neighbors of mine," he told her_

_"From the other side of the gate no doubt," Raquel said with as much of a chuckle as she could muster._

It was at that moment a thought crossed my mind. It was a crazy thought and one I had never thought before but as much as I tried to brush it off, I couldn't.

_"I mean," she added, "You would never trust a prisoner with your little one."_

_"Well," Javert said swallowing the lump that rose in his throat, "It depends I suppose. Most prisoners I would never trust but... one I would."_

I arrived home and said hello to my neighbor Calliste Béatrice who was watching Gabrielle.

"How was she today?" I asked Calliste Béatrice.

"She was as good as an angel," Calliste Béatrice replied putting her in my arms.

I loved that feeling when I'm holding my little angel. She was asleep but it still was a time we bonded.

"Oh before I forget I'll not be able to watch her the next few weeks. I have to go visit my daughter and grandson."

"Well I'll figure something out," I said, "Thank you so much for the help."

I paid her and she left. I sighed. I had no choice but to go to work. I was a single parent and could not afford two weeks off. I wished I could. I would be thrilled to devote my time to parenting. There was just no possible way to do it. I certainly could not take her to work with me. It was a noisy scary place. Worse than that, there were riots. She would be the easiest prey. I had an idea. I got in touch with Remi Briand, a partner of mine. He was a dear friend and second in command.

"Javert," he exclaimed opening his door, "What can I do for you?"

"Remi I need the records on a prisoner," I explained, "Number 74082."

Raquel had yet to be branded. A prisoner is branded after the 3rd week of their sentence. We used numbers to make the system easier. Gabrielle squirmed in my arms. I jostled her in a rocking motion causing her to calm and fall back asleep. I had to make sure her story was true. I had her case file but that was all I had. I spent all night reading the case file. Then I went to the prison again. Remi offered to watch Gabrielle until his shift began. I was grateful for that. I went directly into Raquel's cell.

Raquel sat up.

"Inspector," she said surprised but with no fear.

"Good morning Raquel," I said, "You will not be working the chain gang today."

"Merci," she said her eyes lighting up.

"I have a different assignment in mind for you," I added, "One I think will be much more suited to you."

"Speak on then," she said, "What assignment do you speak of?"

I led her down some stairs and into the visitor's ward. Her eyes glistened with tears as her children and sitter were waiting for her.


	2. Friendship Within

**Raquel's point of view**

It was very rare for a prisoner to receive a visit. Javert smiled at me but held me back as I started to rush in.

"You have an hour with them," he said in a calm and firm voice, "and then for the next three weeks you'll be caring for Gabrielle during the day until night fall."

Another inspector by the name of Urbain Achard pulled Javert aside. I could hear them speaking.

"Are you sure this is wise," Urbain asked Javert, "I mean let's face is. This woman is a prisoner."

"She is a prisoner because she stole from the apothecary," Javert replied firmly, "Raquel would never harm Gabriella. She is a warm and loving woman."

I smiled at his assessment of me.

"But might not that be a pristine opportunity for her to escape," Urbain pointed out, "and why have you arranged a visit so soon."

"You know that prisoners can't leave the grounds without paperwork completed," Javert replied, "It's better that she be with her daughter and son and sister while I am seeing to the paperwork."

I don't get why people fear the inspector. For me he has been nothing but kindhearted and good.

"Raquel is not like the other prisoners," Javert said firmly, "I trust my instincts and they have never led me wrong"

"Calliste Béatrice is your sitter though. How do you think it would make her feel-"

"She's on vacation for three weeks," Javert said.

"Oh I see," Urbain said, "Well it's your call but I don't think you're making a very smart move."

Javert re approached and led me into the visiting room. My daughter was excited to see me as much as I was her and so was my twin sister, Gallia who had been caring for Marius and Fleurette in my absence.

An hour is never enough time. But I enjoyed every minute of that hour. At the end of it I hugged my little girl and my sister placed Marius back in the arms of his aunt and was escorted out of the gates.

"Raquel," Javert said, "I want you to meet my friend Arthur Vernier. He'll be outside while you're caring for Gabriella just in case you need anything."

"Pleased to meet you," I said.

"Madame," he said kissing my hand.

Kissing the hand of a lady was tradition in France. I'm sure he was nice but I knew he wasn't there in case I needed anything. He was here to make sure I didn't attempt to escape. I wasn't going to. My mother always taught me everything happens for a reason.

"When my mother was alive," I told Javert, "She always would say, 'my child remember God works everything out for our greater good'. I fully believe in accordance with momma's words everything happens for a reason."

"My mother, Odile, was a prisoner," he told me, "I was actually born inside this prison in the very cell you occupy."

"Wow," I said, "That is amazing."

He gave me instructions for how to care for Gabriella, kissed her and said farewell.

Shortly after Javert left, the child cried out for her father. I assured her that everything would be all right and sang her a soothing song.


End file.
